


Road Trips (aren't for everyone)

by Marvelislife22



Series: Superheroes need sickdays [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelislife22/pseuds/Marvelislife22
Summary: "So no one does get motionsick though, right?" Bruce confirmed.There was a chorus of "not me's" and "you got it doc's".Boy, were they wrong.OrThe Avengers go on a road trip





	Road Trips (aren't for everyone)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here, hope you like it!  
> Feel free to comment and request.

This is the seat arrangement: Driver- Tony Shotgun- Nat middle row: Steve (middle) Peter (right) Bucky (left) back row: Clint (left) Bruce (middle) Wanda (right) (this is the Avengers who were "available" to come on the "road trip") (I'm sorry Wanda is practically non-existent) 

~

"Why, again, did you think it was a good idea to cram all the Avengers into a car and go on a 11 hour road trip?" Tony questioned Steve.

"Does the word fun mean anything to you?" Cap asked smoothly. 

"Not a thing Capiscle." 

Clint and Natasha rolled their eyes in unison.

"Get a room!" Clint yelled from the back row of what Steve liked to call 'the party van'.

The two oldest Avengers face's both reddened. 

"Mr. Barton," Peter said with a fake gasp. "There's a teenager in the car." 

"It's Clint, kid." The archer replied, ignoring the comment about Peter's age. 

"Hey, does anyone get carsick?" Steve asked in a kinda soft tone.

"It's a little late to be thinking about that Spangles." Tony remarked. "And besides, if anyone does get carsick, they won't admit it." 

"Sounds like someone's bluffing." Natasha stated coolly from the passengers seat. 

When Natasha called shotgun, everyone knew it was in their best interest to just shut up and not argue. 

Meanwhile, Tony's face turned beet red as he spluttered. 

"What-? I don't- I'm not-" Tony stammered. "You know what? I'm not even gonna. You already know I don't get motionsick." 

"So no one does get motionsick though, right?" Bruce confirmed. 

There was a chorus of "not me's" and "you got it doc's". 

Boy, were they wrong.

~

Peter had gotten quiet. That was his telltale sign of illness or too many emotions or whatever. Peter had been known to get sick on long car drives before the bite, but he didn't think he still did. 

"What road are we on?" Tony asked from where he was perched in front of the steering wheel. 

Steve leaned forward and held out the map for Tony to see. 

"I can't look at that and drive, Ice Cube!" Tony exclaimed, frantically looking from the map to the road. "Just tell me where to turn or whatever!"

"I'm working on it, Mr. Impatient." 

"Um, excuse me?" Peter piped up. "I'm really, really sorry, I don't mean to interrupt. But can we pull over?" 

Tony looked at Steve, "I'm sure there's a gas station coming up soon..." 

Peter gulped convulsively, " Please? Like, now?" 

"What's your rush kid?" Tony asked, not catching on.

Natasha turned and looked Peter over. "Tony, pull over. NOW!" 

"Okay, okay! Geez, what's your problem?" Tony pulled over as Peter gagged harshly. "Oh f- hm- heck. Get him out now!" Tony instructed Steve. 

The Avenger known as Captain America had barely shoved Peter out of the car when the vomit came. And it came and came and came. 

"Oh god," Peter gasped in between heaves. "This hasn't happened... since before the... the bite." 

"It's okay kid," Cap reassured him, rubbing his back as it jumped while Peter retched emptily. 

"Anyone got any water?" Steve asked, continuing to rub the poor teenager's back. 

Bucky held up an mostly empty water bottle, he eyed the kid sympathetically. "Unless he minds germs..." The former winter soldier suggested. So Peter drank water and got back in the car. He got sick several more times before they reached their location and promised Peter to get him meds for the way back. 


End file.
